50 Prowl and Jazz moments
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: 50 word prompts revolving around Prowl and Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Any music used does not belong to me. All rights go to the respective artists.**_

_**/-/**_

**Remember - **Optimus knew that as he watched Prowl cradle the broken body of his lover, he'd always remember the look of pain on the SIC's face.

**Silly - **Prowl looked up and froze. Hanging by one foot from the pipes in the ceiling was his silly bondmate, who was grinning audio to audio.

**Dark - **Jazz walked down the corridor to his room, listening to his music. If one listened close they could make out the words - _"In the dark of the night, evil will find you. . ."_

**Careful - **Prowl was always careful when it came to his doorwings. He'd learned that because of their sensitivity, even the wrong touch could hurt.

**Quiet - **"Jazz! Would you please be quiet?" Prowl demanded. Jazz smiled and winked. "Sorry, Prowler. That word ain't in mah vocabulary. Wanna try again?"

**Pain - **Jazz was prepared for the pain as he faced Megatron. His only regret was Prowl was going to hurt so much worse if he didn't make it.

**Bug - **"Um - Hound? Why did ya put a prayin' mantis in Prowler's berth?" Jazz asked, holding the bug in his hand as Hound grinned innocently at him.

**Laugh - **Prowl took one look at Jazz and burst out laughing as Jazz spun around and grinned. "Ya like th' skirt?"

**Jump - **Jazz smiled as he spotted Prowl standing next to Prime. He slid up behind him and ran a hand up Prowl's leg, causing the mech to jump. "Gotcha!"

**Yell - **"GET BACK HERE, SIDESWIPE!" Prowl yelled, chasing the red Lambo down the hall.

**Music - **Jazz loved music, but he liked it better when he would manage to talk Prowl into dancing with him.

**Quick - **Prowl watched Jazz on the dancefloor, moving like quicksilver to the beat of the song.

**Tame - **"Sometimes, I think you've managed to tame Jazz." Sideswipe noted as Jazz stood to get Prowl and himself some more highgrade.

**Obnoxious - **Jazz grinned at Prime. "Hey, obnoxiousness ain't a problem - it's an art."

**Loud - **Prowl glared at Jazz. "Just how much louder can you get?"

**Squeak - **Ratchet glanced from Prowl to Jazz and back. "So, explain to me again just how you got _Prime _to squeak like that?"

**Vent - **Bumblebee looked up and burst out laughing. "Boss? How'd you get stuck up there like that?" Jazz squirmed and tried to glare at Bee. "It don' matter. Get me down."

**Desk - **Jazz perched himself on Prowl's desk and gave him a winning smile. "So, ya wanna go an' do somethin' later?" Prowl didn't even look up. "No. Get off my desk."

**Work - **His work completed, Prowl stood and stretched. Next time, Jazz could do the paperwork.

**Day - **"Ya been workin' all day, Prowler! C'mon an' take a break." Jazz said, leaning against the wall and staring hard at Prowl.

**Sleep - **Ratchet glared at Prowl as he was laying on one of the medical berths in medbay. "You need sleep too, Prowl. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

**Playful - **Prowl met Jazz's playful grin with a smile of his own. "I just can't escape you, can I?"

**Door - **Jazz smiled and turned to go out the door, and ran into it. He fell back onto his aft and grinned at Prowl. "Hey! Yer door is hard!" he called brightly as Prowl laughed hysterically at him.

**Smile - **As corny as it sounded, Prowl's smile could light the entire Ark.

**Relax - **Prowl relaxed as Jazz ran his hands up and down his back in a massage. "We should bronze your hands, Jazzy."

**Mine - **Jazz's fist clenched as he saw Smokescreen run a hand down Prowl's doorwing. He stalked over and grabbed Prowl, bringing the surprised mech down for a fierce kiss. He let Prowl go and glared at Smokescreen. "He's mine, Smokey." he said, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist.

**Posessive - **Prowl knew Jazz was posessive, but he wasn't expecting the fierocity of the kiss Jazz gave him. Still, he couldn't say that he minded.

**Angry - **Jazz stalked down the hall towards his room. His mission had gone wrong, and he'd lost Swiftstrike. He opened the doors to his quarters and blinked when he saw Prowl waiting for him, optics dim with grief. "I heard."

**Clumsy - **Prowl wasn't what they would call clumsy - not by a long shot. So it surprised everyone when Prowl seemed to trip over his own two feet and land in an undginified heap at Prime's feet, Jazz grinning beside him.

**Pristine - **Sunstreaker smirked. He'd spent about two hours repainting, waxing, and buffing Prowl's paintjob until it was pristine. He'd wanted to look good, so he'd went to the best. "You're good to go. Don't mess up my work, and let me know what Jazz thinks."

**Calm - **Where Jazz was loud and upbeat, Prowl was calm and quiet. Two mechs, so radically different, who had so much in common.

**Paint - **Prowl rose a single optic ridge as he stared at his lover. "So - explain this to me again. Why did you paint yourself _flourecent yellow and green?"_

**Traitor - **Sideswipe pouted at Prowl. "You said you wouldn't rat me out! Traitor." he muttered. Prowl smiled. "No, I said I would not tell Jazz. You never said anything about Prime. And who Prime decides to confide in is his business."

**Sensual - **Prowl shivered as Jazz ran his hands down Prowl's body. There was no denying the obvious - Jazz could be very sensual when he wanted.

**Box - **Prowl felt his logic circuits start to fry when he saw Jazz sitting in a brightly colored box. Jazz laughed. "'M a Jazz-in-a-box!"

**Random - **Jazz looked up in surprise. Prowl was humming a random song, and dancing to the tune while he was at it. Jazz smiled. "I like yer voice, love." he commented, laughing quietly as Prowl jumped in surprise.

**Sapphire - **Jazz's visor darkened to sapphire as he watched Prowl come out of the washracks, still dripping wet.

**Year - **One year after Jazz's death at Megatron's hands, Prowl was still struggling to live for both of them.

**Speed - **It was clear that Jazz's Earth alt-mode was built for speed as he pulled ahead of Sidesiwpe as they raced.

**Repair - **Jazz dug his heels in as Prowl tried to drag him to medbay. "'M fine! It's jus' a little scratch!" Prowl growled and lifted Jazz, throwing the smaller mech over his shoulder. "You're getting it repaired, Jazzy."

**Comfort - **Jazz snuggled close to Prowl, smiling as Prowl stroked his helm. He took comfort knowing that Prowl was there for him through thick and thin.

**Mean - **"It's not mean, Jazz. It's honest." Prowl protested. "It's not my fault that you don't like it."

**Chase - **Prowl had to admit - watching Jazz chase Bumblebee across the rec room, demanding to get his visor back was one of the funniest things he'd seen in a long time.

**Escape - **Jazz tugged experimentally on his cuffs and smiled. He deftly picked the lock on the cuffs, and made good his escape.

**Power - **Mirage looked at Jazz then back at Ironhide. "I thought we were bringing him along for his firepower." Ironhide mock-growled at the noble. "I"m not firepower. I'm a deterrent."

**Friendship - **If there was one thing that Prowl had to thank Jazz for, it would be his unwavering loyalty and friendship to him.

**Learn - **"When are you going to learn you can't beat me at chess, Jazzy?" Prowl asked, a smug smirk on his face.

**Pout - **"Damn, Prowler. Anyone ever tell ya that ya got a fraggin' sexy pout?" Jazz asked, a lecherous grin crossing his face.

**Plenty - **"Jazz, we don't have time - " Prowl was cut off by Jazz kissing him. Jazz pulled back and smiled. "Relax, Prowler. We got plenty o' time fer what I wanna do."

**Prank - **"Prowler? Didja prank th' Twins?" Jazz asked as Prowl merely blinked innocently at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**All music used in this does not belong to me. All rights go to the owners of the music.**_

_**/-/**_

**Wince - **Prowl had to fight not to wince at the sheer volume Jazz had his music playing.

**Cry - **It was physically impossible for Transformers to cry, but that didn't stop Carly from wishing that just once, Jazz could cry his grief out when they heard that Prowl had died.

**Smell - **Jazz wrinkled his noseplates as Hound passed him, reeking to high heaven. "Man, what'd ya do? Run inta a garbage truck?"

**Lights - **Prowl frowned. "Jazz? What's with the lights?" Jazz smiled brightly. "It's Christmas. Appare'nly, humans use 'em ta decorate their homes. I thought we'd try 'em, an' see what it's like."

**Planet - **If you asked any of the mechs on the Ark where their home was, they'd all answer with Earth.

**Abuse - **Jazz laughed as Prowl smacked him upside the head. "Abuse! Raj, Prowler's abusin' meh!" Mirage rolled his optics. "Yeah, Jazz. You look real abused."

**Secrets - **In his postition as Head of Special Ops, it was a given that Jazz had secrets he couldn't share - not even with Prowl.

**Hide - **Prowl smiled and shook his head. He should have known better to agree to a game of Hide-and-seek with Jazz. He'd never find the mech.

**Pray - **Jazz tilted his head to the side as Carly crossed herself before opening her eyes. "Why'd ya do that?" Carly smiled. "It's what Catholics do before and after they pray. They make the sign of the Trinity." She moved her hands to demonstrate. "The father," she touched her forehead, "The Son," she touched her heart, "And the Holy Spirit." She touched both shoulders, left to right. "Amen."

**Star - **Prowl smiled as Jazz curled up to his side and looked up. "Which of those stars do ya think Cybertron is, Prowler?"

**Beginning - **Despite the fact that Jazz and Prowl tried to keep their relationship quiet, mechs on the Ark were beginning to suspect something was up.

**Fear - **Spike once looked up at Prowl and asked him if he was afraid to die. Prowl thought and smiled. "No. Fearing death is pointless. As soldiers, we accept it as inevitable."

**Protective - **Bluestreak had to laugh as Prowl glared at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sometimes, Prowl took his role as protective big brother too seriously.

**Move - **_"Ya want to move the world, start with ya body. . ." _Jazz sang as he wandered down the halls to Prowl's office.

**Spicy - **Prowl looked up from his energon in time to see Jazz try just a little of Spike's chili, and was vastly amused as Jazz immideately began fanning his mouth as Spike roared with laughter. "Yeah, Jazz - " Spike said between laughs, "it's spicy."

**Heat - **Jazz walked back in from patrol and flopped down on the couch beside Prowl. "Man, ya don' wanna go out there. Th' heat's a killer."

**Desert - **Prowl smiled as he walked outside. The desert was beginning to cool, and he could just make out Jazz speeding toward him, kicking up dust.

**Considerate - **Out of all the spybots, Bumblebee and Hound were the most considerate, Jazz decided, watching as his subordinates talked with each other.

**Adventure - **"We ain't lost, Prowler. We're goin' on an adventure!" Jazz said, giving Prowl a grin. Prowl shook his helm. "No, we're lost, Jazz."

**Ghost - **"Boo!" Blue yelled as he popped out of nowhere, covered in a giant white sheet. Jazz grinned. "Oh, look. It's Caspar, the friendly ghost!"

**Poke - **"Jazz, please don't poke my doorwing in public." Prowl said, gripping Jazz's finger. Jazz smiled innocently before poking the wing again.

**Red - **Prowl did a double-take then very calmly put his face into his hands. "Jazz? Why're you wearing a red visor?" Jazz smiled brightly. "It's part o' mah Halloween costume! 'M a 'Con!"

**Quilt - **Prowl tilted his head to the side. "This is a quilt? Why hand it to me?" Carly smiled. "I made it for you."

**Clay - **Jazz's face was scrunched up in concentration as he worked with the clay in his hands. Bee grinned. "Cute expression, Boss."

**Sink - **Prowl burst out laughing as Jazz tried to swim, and instead, sank to the bottom. "I told you we can't swim, Jazzy."

**Chance - **"C'mon - Raj ain't a traitor." Jazz said, stepping between Cliffjumper and Mirage. "If he was, he wouldn' chance stayin' here an' bein' found out. So shut yer trap 'fore I shut if fer ya." Cliffjumper stalked off and Jazz sighed. Mirage offered him a rare smile. "Thanks, Jazz."

**Picture - **"No, Jazzy." Prowl said firmly, hiding his face behind a datapad. Jazz pouted. "But, it's jus' one picture!" Prowl shook his head. "I said no." Jazz sighed. "Fine." Prowl cautiously lowered the datapad. _Click._

**Question - **Bluestreak wandered into the rec room and headed straight for Jazz and Prowl. He smiled at the two of them, then asked the question that had been bugging everone. "When are you two going to bond?"

**Innocence - **Prowl cursed as he pulled the severely wounded sparkling out of the ruins of Praxus. The sparkling couldn't have been more than 10 vorns old, and to have his innocence ripped away like this - it just wasn't fair.

**Annoying - **_Pop!_ Prowl's optic ridge twitched, but otherwise he ignored the sound. _Pop! _He looked up and glared at Jazz, who blinked at him. He looked back down and sure enough - _pop! _Prowl glared at Jazz. "Go be annoying somewhere else, Jazz."

**Threat - **Starscream sneered as Prowl glared at him. "You'd better be thankful I'm tied up, Screamer. Because when I get loose, I will kill you." Starscream arched an optic ridge. "Ooh, was that a threat?" Prowl smirked. "No. That was a promise. Be careful when you go to sleep tonight."

**Simple - **Prowl had learned a lot during the war, but one of the most important things was to enjoy the simple things. And the one who had taught him that was Jazz.

**Read - **Jazz looked up and smiled. "Hey, Prowler. What's up?" Prowl smiled. "Nothing. What are you reading?" Jazz smiled back. "Bee's mission report."

**Candle - **Jazz looked around the room and smiled. He'd done everything he could think of to make the room look great for when Prowl got off shift. He lit the last candle and nodded to himself as Prowl walked in. "Surprise." Prowl blinked. "What - " Jazz took a deep breath and looked up at Prowl. "Will ya bond with meh?"

**Smoke - **Prowl smiled to himself as he watched Sparkplug blow a perfect smoke ring. "How do you do that?" he asked. Sparkplug looked over and winked. "That, my mech, is talent."

**Pride - **Watching Bluestreak pause and reload his rifle gave Prowl a small surge of pride. It was nice to see Bluestreak's progress as he taught the young mech to shoot.

**Shower - **"Look, Prowler! It's a sun-shower!" Jazz called from just outside the Ark.

**Peace - **Prowl glanced over at Jazz, who was working through his own stack of datapads, and smiled. Jazz was his peace, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Pace - **Jazz paced back and forth as he ranted. "It ain't right, Prowler. I should be out there, doin' somethin'! I can't jus' sit here on mah hands when mah mechs are out there, riskin' their lives ta do somethin' I should have!" Prowl watched his mate pace and listened, knowing that he had to work out the anxiety somehow, and that pacing was his chosen method.

**Hold - **"Hold on, Jazzy. I gotta get something." Prowl said, standing. Jazz grinned and grabbed hold of Prowl. "'M holdin'!"

**Crash - **Prowl winced as Jazz and Sideswipe crashed into the wall while they were sparring. Sunstreaker sighed. "Ratchet is not gonna be happy."

**Fly - **Jazz looked up as Skyfire took off. He glanced to the side and saw Prowl watching as well. "Hey, Prowler? What's it like ta fly?"

**Bow - **"You're absolutely incorrigible, Jazz." Prowl muttered as Jazz kissed him. Jazz pulled away, gave him an impish grin, and took a bow.

**Shine - **Jazz tugged Prowl into a waltz and began to sing softly as they danced. _"Shine, shine on my way, and I will remember your love."_

**Blast - **Prowl spun around and didn't have time to protest as Jazz took a blast meant for him. "JAZZ!"

**Run - **"Jazz, you've got three seconds to run." Prowl said, staring hard at Jazz. Jazz's optics widened before he grinned. "Gone!"

**Think - **Prowl gave Jazz a dry stare. "Sometimes I think you've got problems, Jazzy." Jazz burst out laughing at the flat tone.

**Wicked - **Jazz shot Prowl a wicked grin as he jacked Prowl's cuffs. "These could be fun." he remarked.

**Thoughtful - **Prowl looked down at the map thoughtfully as his battle computer ran simulation after simulation. "Here's what I've got. . "


	3. Chapter 3

_**\Transformers - HasTak**_

_**/-/**_

_**Science - **_Jazz tilted his head as Perceptor attempted to explain the difference in the type of explosive used. He shrugged. "It goes boom, right? Tha's all Ah need ta know."

_**Alive - **_Prowl stood at the entrance to the Ark, wanting to make sure Jazz was okay and alive with his own optics.

_**Sabotage - **_As Jazz sped away from the Nemesis with Mirage and Bee, he smirked. Sometimes, he loved his job.

_**Devil - **_The Transformers didn't have a God and a Devil per se, but Primus and Unicron were close enough for Spike.

_**Hold - **_ It felt good to just be able to hold Prowl after the battle, Jazz mused to himself as the shakes stopped.

_**Fight - **_ Mirage was one of the least physical or confrontational of the spybots, but when he punched Cliffjumper, the entirety of the Special Ops team cheered.

_**Lose - **_Prowl didn't like to lose, especially when he was beaten at chess by Bumblebee. He refused to admit he was a sore loser.

_**Life - **_Life was a precious gift from Primus, and Optimus mourned everytime a mech died in battle.

_**Hesitant - **_ Bluestreak didn't have time to hesitate before Sunstreaker grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "You're mine." Sunstreaker said when they broke apart.

_**Flexible - **_One had to be flexible to be a Special Ops agent, Bumblebee discovered as he tried to get out of the body lock Jazz had him in.

_**Cunning - **_There was a reason Prowl was Second In Command. His intelligence and cunning made him the perfect candidate.

_**Again - **_"Did you just ruin my paintjob. . .again?" Sunstreaker growled at Sideswipe as he advanced on his twin.

_**Burn - **_Spike tilted his head as he watched Ratchet weld a gash on Bee's arm. "Doesn't that burn?" he asked curiously.

_**Remedy - **_Jazz's remedy when it came to Prowl's depression was to grab the mech from where he was working and pull him into an impromptu waltz, which had Prowl laughing as Jazz dipped him back and grinned.

_**Sacrifice - **_ Jazz knew that when he charged Megatron, he was going to die. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save Ratchet.

_**Nothing - **_The moment Jazz died, Prowl reached for him, and felt nothing. The place where Jazz was in his spark was empty.

_**Crawling - **_Bee grumbled as he crawled through the vents of the Nemesis. He'd been on this mission for three days, and he wasn't sure his hands and knees would ever be the same.

_**Dark - **_Jazz laughed as Sideswipe took his visor. "Oi! Who turned out th' lights, man?" he asked with a grin. "Gimme back mah visor."

_**Answer - **_Jazz slouched in his seat during the briefing, absently doodling on his datapad. He looked up when he heard his name. "Huh?" Prowl rolled his optics. "Good answer, Jazz." He said dryly.

_**Suddenly - **_Prowl swore when rain suddenly came pouring down. "Slag it." Jazz laughed from behind him. "Well, at least it ain' hot no more." he said cheerfully.

_**End - **_Jazz looked up at Soundwave during his interrogation. Even though his face was blank, he silently prayed for the end of the interrogation, so he could regroup and get his bearings back.

_**Understand - **_Mirage prowled through the Nemesis, searching for his leader. Jazz was one of a few who actually understood the noble, and he was not about to lose one of his few friends if he could help it.

_**Wanted - **_Sunstreaker could never be classified as nice, but when he saw Bluestreak curled up into a ball, he wanted nothing more than to comfort the young gunner.

_**Everything - **_Optimus burst out laughing as he caught the tail end of Jazz and Prowl's chess game, and heard Jazz's protest. "D'ya have ta be good at everythin' ya do?"

_**Pride - **_Red Alert took some measure of pride in the fact that he had managed to keep from glitching for almost five months.

_**Control - **_The twins were like fire, Bluestreak mused. Easy to rile up, but very difficult to control.

_**Promise - **_Before the Ark's takeoff, Elita-One grabbed Optimus by his amor and yanked him down to her level. "You had better come back to me. Promise me that."

_**Rain - **_Optimus looked up at the night sky, and shuttered his optics as he let the rain run down his faceplates.

_**Safe - **_Jazz jerked awake, systems on high alert as his processor caught up with the fact he was safe, alive, and with Prowl. Prowl woke up and stroked the shaking mech. "It was a nightmare, Jazz. Megatron is dead."

_**Trap - **_Hound knelt next to the wolf as he freed the animal's leg from the trap. The wolf whined once, then took off in search of his pack.

_**Light - **_"Ah c'n see clearly now, th' rain has gone. . " Jazz sang cheerfully as his visor was returned. "Hey, lookit that, it's bright!"

_**Down - **_Optimus hated to admit it, but being the tallest sometimes got tiring. He had to look down just to make sure he wasn't going to run anyone over.

_**Faith - **_"Ah, got faith enough fer th' both of us." Jazz murmured as Prowl's head bowed as they overlooked the destruction of Praxus. "It'll get better. Ah'll believe it fer th' both of us."

_**War – **_Though they had started out on opposite sides of the war, Prowl and Jazz still managed to make their friendship, and then their relationship work.

_**Enough - **_"ENOUGH!" Prowl roared as the Twins barreled through his office to hide behind the SIC. Jazz stalked in after them, glowering at them through a bright yellow visor. "Gimme 'em, an' Ah promise Ah won' kill 'em."

_**Train – **_Mirage sighed as Jazz had him redo his forms. He was new to the Special Ops team, and that meant many hours of tedious training.

_**Unique – **_Jazz tilted his head. "What was it that attracted ya ta me in th' firs' place, Prowler?" Prowl grinned and tapped Jazz's nose. "You're unique, Jazzy. You're the only one who bothered to get to know _me._"

_**Wrench - **_ Jazz never quite believed the rumors of Ratchet's Wrench of Doom, as Sideswipe had called it, until said tool came crashing down on his helm with enough force to make him see stars.

_**Rose – **_Prowl frowned when he walked into his office and found a single white rose on his desk. He looked around, but didn't see anyone.

_**Cannon – **_Jazz had to stifle a grin when Ironhide whipped out his cannons to show off to the Witwicky boy and the girl next to him.

_**Swim – **_Jazz settled on the shore of the ocean, and with a wistful look at the water, wished that he could swim without fear of rusting or sinking to the bottom.

_**Horror – **_Prowl watched with amusement as Jazz cringed and covered his optics with his hands, only to peek out through them as they watched a new horror flick Sideswipe had found.

_**Strength – **_Logically, Prowl knew that when Jazz went deep cover, all contact had to be terminated. But every time Jazz's presence brushed against his spark, he found the strength to keep working day to day.

_**Protection – **_Prowl froze when he was called to the entrance of the Ark. There stood the Decepticon SIC, hands in the air. Jazz didn't lower his hands and looked over at Prowl. "Ah'm defectin'. What's a mech gotta do ta join th' Autobots?"

_**Leaving – **_Leaving for a mission was the hardest part of being a Special Ops mech. Jazz kissed Prowl before taking off out the door, and disappearing into the distance.

_**Pose – **_Bluestreak and Prowl blinked as they registered what they were seeing. Sideswipe and Jazz were dancing on a table, both obviously over-energized.

_**Stick – **_Prowl didn't laugh much, but he laughed himself silly when he arrived in the rec room to find Jazz and Blaster having a sword fight with sticks, while they pretended they were light-sabers.

_**Cabinet – **_Jazz slipped into Prowl's office, and picked the lock on Prowl's filing cabinet. He left a small box of energon goodies for the mech to find the next day.

_**Shy - **_"No need ta be shy, Prowler! Ya look good!" Prowl gave Jazz a wholly unamused look. "I feel like an idiot." he growled, doorwings twitching as the feathers that were glued there shifted with his movements.

_**Kitten – **_Jazz held the tiny grey and white striped kitten out to Prowl. "C'n we keep 'im, please?"

_**Moon – **_Prowl settled on a rocky outcropping above the Ark, and stared up at the moon. Jazz was away on a mission, and Prowl wondered if Jazz could see the moon as well.

_**Defiance – **_Jazz gave Soundwavea defiant glare from where he was chained in the Decepticon brig. As Soundwave approached, Jazz gritted his denta and braced himself for a new round of interrogation.

_**/-/**_

_**A/N – I'm alive! I actually had to re-download a word processor to my computer, since my old one died. I know it's not much, but it's something to tide you guys over until I can get my stuff off of Shadowblade-tara's flash drive. **_

_**So, until then, read, review, and let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
